


Monday We Can Fall Apart

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Heart-to-Heart, Short & Sweet, alt title: wht life crisis isnt fixed w a drastic haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: What's a moment in time worth when your time seems never-ending?Day 10: Haircut





	Monday We Can Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> title from friday im in love by the cure

Lucretia stood over the sink, her brown fingers braced against the crisp, baby blue basin. Her glasses sat just above her thumb, beside the dial for the cold water, and her eyes were trained unseeing upon her form in the mirror.

Her skin was sticky with sweat, the heat of the plane they're on coming at her from all sides of her sardine can bathroom, and she could see it like crystals on her fuzzy reflection. 

There was a feeling, one she couldn't get rid of, one that seemed to be following her around like the journals she was perpetually stuck to. But for all her words, she couldn't name it.

Instead, she felt rash and uncaring, like she was undoing each carefully made seam of her skin. She was coming unraveled, and no one but her had noticed. It was a lonely feeling, if anything. Lonelier when she thought about how she had made it that way these past few cycles.

As the journalkeeper, she had made a promise to observe more than she interfered. Of course there were times when the latter was necessary for all manner of reasons, but for the most part, she was content to ink what the others made the words for.

But now- it was tiring, to stand an unwavering vigil for lifetimes she was unliving. They all loved to tell her how important her job was, and on good days, on good days she knew that, but there were starting to be more bad than good, and she needed a change she could take between her own fingers and direct.

Because as currently was, when she held events in her palms, they were the battered and beaten ones that had already taken place.

The clippers she'd nabbed with Barry's unquestioning permission buzzed to life in her hand. Change was coming.

-

She was still cleaning up when the knock at her quarters' door sounded.

"Tia," came Lup's voice, sounding as if she'd peeked her head in the door.

"Just a minute," Lucretia called back, brushing the last of the hair into the trashcan before she rinsed her hands off. Her fingers, all hastily dried, danced nervously over her new crop as she headed toward the door. 

"Come in," she finally added, easing the door open. Lup shuffled her way in, a book in her hand that Lucretia recognized as one of her own that she'd lent to the other woman a couple days ago.

"So, I just finished this one an- oh."

"Oh?" 

"You- your hair."

Lucretia and Lup had woken up in the same bed that morning, legs tangled together, easing each other into the realm of the waking with soft kisses. And yet, Lucretia had never felt more bare than she did as Lup's eyes remapped her.

"Babe," she finally exhaled. "You look hot as hell-"

Lucretia's face immediately crumpled in on itself, a laugh tearing from her throat. 

"I was being serious!" Lup squawked, but her laugh was marching up her own throat now, and soon they would be collapsing into one another to mix them together like Lup's kitchen concoctions.

"I know, I know." Lucretia had pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to force her laughter back down on air alone like a pill and a tepid glass of water. "I know," she repeated. "But I was worried-"

" _Worried?_ " Lup's face changed automatically, not hardening, but instead sobering. She entwined her arms around Lucretia's soft midsection, fingers clasping to give the leverage she needed to pull them flush. "Lucretia," she started, voice dropping into that whisper that had always sent chills up Lucretia's spine. "You don't ever have to be worried- everything about you is, you're stunning. I've thought so since I walked into that classroom at the academy-"

"And set my notebook on fire?" Lucretia supplied, a stark white eyebrow crawling up her forehead. 

"Minor details."

"You're right, get back to the part where I'm stunning."

Lup sighs a laugh against Lucretia's neck, resting her chin on her shoulder, then moving so it's a cheek. "You are, and you're badass, and attentive, and strong, and so caring. You're the best woman I've ever known."

Lucretia exhales sweetly, dropping a kiss on Lup's pierced earlobe. "So you like it?"

"Yes- but I can't believe you beat me to it! You _know_ I was gonna go for the undercut next cycle."

"Mm," she hummed, carding her fingers through Lup's shoulder length tresses, each lock bleeding from its natural brown to a vibrant artificial blonde. "I still have Barry's clippers."

"Enticing, but just- stay here with me for a little bit longer?"

It's a hard request to deny, Lup's voice so gentle and pleading. The days are getting longer, harder, and their time like this is so far and few. The Hunger is coming, and they are ingredients in two different dishes.

It's no secret that Lucretia is a worrier, silent, like most of her pastimes these days, but there nevertheless. And from that, it's no surprise that each cycle makes her want to simultaneously pull the covers over herself and Lup and never leave bed, and cut the line that's tethering them together before everything implodes. 

She has loved Lup since the day they met, and she doesn't think she'll be able to bear a day in which she doesn't get to tell her that, and know that she'll hear it in return.

But in the moments like these, she feels like she can exhale, let all of her worries go, and just be. With Lup's warmth pressed against her, and her breath steady on her skin, it's easy to- not forget, but to release, if only for a few minutes.

"I really do love it," Lup murmured, and Lucretia can't help her smile.

"I really do love you."

A small exhale, fingers curling over an earlobe that is framed in crisp white lines, lips dragging over a jaw to another set of lips to slot together. A drawn out kiss, all heat, no worry. 

"I love you, too."

Change is coming, but this, this is not one of them.

(Not for now, at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @wlwshehulk !!


End file.
